Magic Tricks are for Mortals
by P3forlife
Summary: An odd incident happens at a magic show. The Charmed Ones end up dealing with a mindmeddling upperlevel demon.
1. Default Chapter

Magic Tricks are for Mortals: Chapter 1

"Hey, look," Phoebe Halliwell said, pointing at the flyer, "there's a magic show coming up on Saturday at 1 p.m. at the Anders Theatre. You know how much I loved those when I was small." It was an early, sunny, Wednesday morning in May and the Charmed ones were at the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper. As their lives were getting busier because of work and saving innocents, it was hard to even have a meal together, but this was the rare occasion.

Piper, the oldest Charmed one, replied matter-of-factly, "But it seems kind of weird for us to go to a magic show when we're witches. Magic tricks aren't real; our magic is. In fact, I could explode that magician or what's-his-name with the flick of my wrist." She went to the coffeemaker to pour more coffee.

"That's for sure. Plus, ever since I've become a Whitelighter, I've been busy protecting and helping my charges. And we all have to save innocents; we don't have time to see cute little bunnies getting pulled out of hats," Paige added in, taking a bite out of her bagel.

Phoebe was a bit upset. "Oh come on, guys! We all need a break, don't we? Besides, we can bring Leo and the boys, providing that Wyatt does not orb somewhere else."

Leo, Piper's husband, had just walked in at that moment. He looked fully awake. "That won't happen again," he spoke, "I think he has learned his lesson." He then added, after a concerned look from Piper, "…It's not like they're going to be out of our sight, right? And I think it's good for them to be exposed to the outside world more, if you know what I mean."

"Well, then," Phoebe tried to add before anyone could disagree, "it's all set, unless if you have other plans for Saturday. I'll buy the tickets at the theatre myself after my classes. In the meantime, I have to run."

Leo seemed satisfied, whereas Piper and Paige shrugged their shoulders, knowing that they could not disagree with their sister, really. "I sure hope you know what you're doing, Feebs," the two sisters said in unison.

"This is way too cheesy for me," Paige remarked, as she plopped herself on the small, not-so-comfortable theatre seats, "all these lights and glitter everywhere on stage is way too much for some 'magic' show. And who is this magician, anyway? He is supposedly the next David Copperfield? I could easily do one of his 'magic' tricks!"

Phoebe, a bit annoyed that her idea was not really accepted, responded, "Yeah, but our magic is for helping innocents, not for displaying. Might as well admire the mortals who are trying their best when we can't be showing off like them. Anyways, don't we all want to lead normal lives?"

Leo, the boys, and the sisters were all sitting in the middle rows of a small theatre. Phoebe and Paige sat one row in front. Leo, Piper, Wyatt, and Chris were one row directly behind them. The theatre was one of those in which there was no real stage, more like some floor space in the front. The seats were all in a semi-circle facing the 'stage'. Amazingly, all the seats were taken, most of them children and their parents.

"Wait! Okay! It's starting!" Phoebe whispered loudly as the lights started dimming and the audience quieted down. There was a voice booming from the two speakers, one on each side of the 'stage'. The voice sounded like the announcer of the Johnny Carson show.

"Introducing, the one and only Taleet! The next David Copperfield!"

"Right, and who am I, the next Harry Potter?" Paige smirked.

Piper, however, was looking at the stage really closely while it was Leo's turn to hold Chris and stop Wyatt from kicking the seat in front of him. Meanwhile, Taleet had walked onto the stage. Like almost all magicians, he wore a black tuxedo with black shoes. He was young, around thirty years old, tall, and had light brown hair. He had a microphone around his ear and seemed very eager to start.

"Ladies and um, Gentlemen, Boys, and Girls, welcome to the magic show hosted by me, Taleet! It'll be the show you'll never forget. Not only will it be amazing, but you will see magic here that you will never see anywhere else!" he said with a crazy smile, then cleared his throat. "Now who is ready for the first MAGIC TRICK?"

All the children shouted "Me!"

Taleet looked glanced around the theatre, "Okay! I will need a volunteer!" Most kids raised their hands and were jumping up and down in their seats.

"You!" the magician shouted, while pointing to an excited twelve-year-old girl with blond hair in the front row. He motioned her to come. The girl grinned happily as she walked quickly towards the 'stage'. When she was there, she faced him and he faced her.

"I want you to look at me straight in the eye," Taleet said, staring into her eyes, " and I want you to think of the happiest moment in your life. Then, I will tell you everything about that moment just like that. Do not look elsewhere until I tell you to." He gave her a mischievous wink. The girl obediently did as he said, looking less excited. There was a long pause as his glowing eyes concentrated on hers. It almost like he was looking through her soul. The girl seemed to become more and more frightened.

The magician smiled and said, still staring at her, "Your happiest moment was when you were eight. Your mother was in the hospital and she hugged you after she was treated for a stroke. You were so scared she might not survive, you cried. Wasn't that it?" he asked, satisfied of himself.

The girl nodded, not daring to take her eyes off him. Suddenly, the connection broke. She closed her eyes and clutched her head. She seemed to be in so much pain, she was biting her lip not to scream. Then, after a moment, it all stopped. She slowly removed her hands from her head and stared at the audience with a blank expression on her face, like a lifeless person.

"My memories don't last," she whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The girl walked back to her seat, as slowly and as lifeless as before. The sisters looked at each other, a bit puzzled and unsure of what they should do. Phoebe was in a pensive mood, whereas Piper looked concerned, but calm.

"Okay. Family meeting outside…now," Paige hinted at the others as the audience started clapping politely, oblivious to any danger that was or could have been associated with the 'magic' trick.

_'Well, that's good," Paige thought. "At least nobody really noticed anything."_

The sisters, Leo, and the boys, quickly hurried outside as the doorman looked at them funnily, grinned,and opened the door for them. Piper noticed that he was professionally dressed and in his thirties.

_"That's weird. I never noticed him before," Piper thought. Then, she just _figured_ she was not paying attention at first._

'Outside' was actually a small hallway with beige-coloured walls. There were washrooms on either end. The group gathered around in a semi-circle, near the wall opposite to the door.

Paige looked around for anybody else listening, and whispered, "I don't know about you guys, but I just saw a demon attack some sort of girl. Now what are we supposed to do about that?" She sounded a bit impatient.

"Wait. Let's not jump to conclusions. Maybe it was just some eccentric magician pretending to do a 'magic' trick on a girl who was acting," Phoebe remarked, then added, "There are lots of cheap people in this world."

"Yeah, but we have been fighting demons for the past seven years and my gut is telling me this is no ordinary magician. So much for cute little bunnies," Piper answered.

Phoebe thought for a bit, disappointed that her logic did not work. "I guess you're right, but whether it's demonic evil or not, we have to watch ourselves; there are Mortals all around us," The rest of them nodded in agreement with her. Then, to break the silence, she added, "So does anybody here have a plan?"

Paige suggested, "I say Phoebe and I will go back to the attic to check the Book of Shadows for What's-His-Name. Phoebe will see whether she can get a premonition. Leo and Piper, you stay behind and question the girl. You should also keep an eye on Taleet and wait until we come back with more information."

"Sounds good to me," Phoebe said.

Leo was a little worried. "What about the boys?" he asked awkwardly, looking at Wyatt, who was jumping up and down while holding his hand, and Chris, who was sleeping on his shoulder.

"We'll take them to Magic School," Paige offered, "where they will be safe. All agree?" Everybody nodded once again.

"Well, better get going then," Piper said. "Don't want to waste too much time."

"Okay, big guys, time to go to Magic School with Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe," Leo said as he handed Chris to Paige. Wyatt's face turned sad and hedid not want to move. Then, Leo felt he had to add, "I'll promise there will be another magic show we can go to." This cheered his son up, who seemed relieved.

"We'll meet you two in the theatre." Piper commented as Paige orbed Phoebe, the boys, and herself away.

"Okay. Taleet…Taleet…Taleet. Where is this demon?" Paige wondered out loud as she flipped through the Book of Shadows. She had already dropped Wyatt and Chris offat Magic School. Phoebe was beside her, looking at the pages as well. So far, she had no premonitions.

"You know, Paige, I think we just need to do a little backtracking here. Taleet was the name he called himself. It doesn't necessarily mean it is the name of the demon. And what do we know about this guy, anyway?"

"That he is some dude who can read people's minds and then make them all zombie-like? Come on. We have dealt with quite a few mind-meddling demons before. There are probably lots of them too."

"Which is exactly the problem. This demon fits a lot of descriptions. What we know is too general."

Paige paused for a moment. "I see what you mean. We'll just have to ask Piper and Leo for more information when we meet up with them. In the meantime, why don't you try and find something at Magic School? It might help us. I'll orb you there."

"Sure. That's a good idea," Phoebe replied happily.

"So, what should we do first?" Leo asked his wife, while looking towards the door to the theatre.

"We should go in there and watch the show. During intermission, we shall find the girl and ask her some questions," Piper answered.

"Let's go, then."

The two of them walked towards the doorway. Piper, realizing that there was no doorman, reached for the door handle, then…

ZAP!

A huge electric discharge from the handle soon sent her flying to the opposite wall. After she hit the wall, she fell on the ground, knocked out.

They were not permitted to enter.


	3. Chapter 3

* * *

Chapter 3

"PIPER!" Leo restricted himself from yelling as he ran to his wife. As he had called out to her, he couldn't help but wish he was still a Whitelighter with healing powers.

"Ow…" Piper mumbled as she put a hand on her back. She was in an awkward position on her side, her back facing the wall she had just hit.

Leo was relieved that she was conscious, at least. He kneeled beside her. "Are you alright? Where are you hurt?" he asked, worried.

The Charmed One used the hand that was free for support to sit against the wall. "Don't worry," she said a bit uncomfortably, "I am used to this stuff by now." She gave a little laugh. "It's my back."

"Are you able to stand up?"

"With a little help, I can," she said, trying to get up. Leo immediately got behind her to support her back. Piper continued, "The only thing that puzzles me is the zap. It was really powerful, which means that we're probably dealing with some upper-level demon here."

"Better keep our eyes peeled."

"That's right, Mortal," a new voice said. Neither Leo nor Piper had noticed the doorman slip quietly out the door of the theatre.

Piper froze him at that moment and returned one of her hands to her back. She was leaning slightly forward because of the pain. "What the heck does the doorman want?" she asked. "He seemed awfully suspicious when he opened the door for us."

"He is certainly not the ordinary doorman," Leo commented. "I'll bet that he works for our upper-level demon."

Piper thought for a moment. "Wait. If he can get through that door, it might mean that he was the one who made the barrier and now undid it. Too bad the door is closed so we can't get in right now."

"Let's see what he has to say first."

With another flick of her wrists, the doorman was unfrozen. He had a white shirt and black pants. His brown hair was gelled back and hehad an evil expression on his face. "At last we meet, Charmed One," he said, in a deep voice. He nearly spat out the words 'Charmed One', in disgust.

Piper decided to make him talk. "Who are you?"

"A servant to my master, Telazor, of course." The couple assumed that Telazor was the demon name for Taleet.

"How did you create that barrier on the door?" Leo asked, trying not to sound impatient.

"Oh." He laughed. "You underestimate my powers, Mortal." Leo tried to ignore how he was called, as he did not want to remember that he was indeed a Mortal. "I created a force-field on that door once you left the theatre because I knew that you would want to come back in. I had recognized you from the start. A simple 'trick', shall we say?"

This didn't seem right to Piper. "But there are people everywhere. How could you be sure that an ordinary Mortal wouldn't touch the door and sue the theatre?"

"Stupid witch. After I had created the shield, I made sure nobody else left the theatre. As for anybody entering it, if that had happened, I was pretty sure that you would help that person and erase his/her memory afterwards. But that did not happen and YOU, the one I wanted, were the one to fall in that trap." He felt proud of himself.

"What did Telazor do to the poor girl?" Piper asked, hoping the servant would answer.

"That," he said, then paused for a moment, searching for Piper's or Leo's gaze. At that point, Leo was looking at him directly in the eye. The servant looked into his eyes and concentrated. Leo felt like his thoughts were being taken over.

"That's right, Mortal. Now you know how it feels…"

"Leo, take your eyes off him, NOW!" Piper screamed. Realizing he was indifferent, she blew the servant up with the flick of her wrists. He went into flames and disappeared. Her husband put his hand on his forehead and stood there, breathing deeply.

"_Mind penetrators_," Phoebe Halliwell read. She was at Magic School, sitting at a wooden table topped with scattered books. After doing a bit of thinking, she thought that she might tackle a few books about mind and memory reading. After flipping through a reference, this title had caught her eye.

"_Mind penetrators are those who possess the ability to 'read' another's thoughts through direct eye contact. When this is maintained, the mind penetrator can go through the other's mind and briefly have access to the other's immediate thoughts. Although there is no precise measurement of how long the eye contact is, it is known that once both gazes are met precisely, it is very difficult to break the connection…"_

Phoebe looked at the illustration on the left-hand side of the text. It showed a diagram of exactly how the eye contact should be with two people. As she found it interesting, she touched it and instantly, a premonition kicked in.

She was looking straight at Piper, Paige, and Leo. They were all crowding in front of someone who was lying on the ground. Her vision was blurry, but she could make out that they were in a large room used for storage with lots of props and chairs. The person on the ground was hardly moving and seemed unconscious. As Leo, the one closest to the person's face moved a bit, she suddenly realized something.

The person lying on the ground was her.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the late update. Hope you like it, though! Thanks for the reviews! (I don't own Charmed and I don't think I ever will…except in my dreams.)

Chapter 4: Unfinished Business

Phoebe was perturbed. Although she had had many premonitions of death before, foreseeing herself unconscious was definitely a shock. She closed the book with a thud and yelled, "Paige!"

In almost no time at all, Paige orbed into view. "What's up?" her half-sister asked, then noticing the worried look on Phoebe's face added, "Is something wrong, Feebs? You seem worried."

Phoebe took a breath. "Well, on the bright side, I got a premonition. On the bad side, I just saw myself lying unconscious in it." She sounded a bit awkward.

"Oh, great! Just what we need in these times! First, a zombie-girl and after that, a premonition about death. It does not get any better than this!" Even in the most worrisome of times, Paige still managed to be sarcastic, which bothered Phoebe a bit. Realizing that she was in no mood to joke, Paige asked in a more serious tone, "Tell me what you saw." She sat down in the neighbouring chair.

Phoebe described her premonition and the text about mind penetrators, using the book as a reference. "So did you find anything in the Book of Shadows?" she asked hopefully, after her recount.

"Well…that is interesting. I did find something. The guy I came acrossis a mind penetrator, but more powerful. His name is Telazor." She reached into the back pocket of her jeans to find a slightly crumpled piece of lined paper. She smoothed it out with her hand to reveal a spell she had jotted down.

"Been taking notes, haven't we?" Phoebe asked, sounding a bit more cheerful.

"Yeah. Well, the entry on Mr. Telazor is weird. There is a little information on him, followed by some spell to vanquish him. The thing is that the spell looks unfinished and doesn't exactly rhyme. I copied it onto this lovely sheet." She slid the paper over to Phoebe. Phoebe took it and carefully and read the incomplete spell with a curious mind:

_When happiness has been put into darkness_

_May this demon be vanquished_

_And all the lost thoughts be returned to their owners._

Just as the middle-sister finished reading with a puzzled expression, Paigegot out of her seat and exclaimed, "Great! Piper's calling me! Coming? I'll tell you about the entry when we meet up with her. Paper, please?" Phoebe also got up and handed her the sheet, in which she folded up messily and placed into her back pocket. A second later, they were out of Magic School and in the hallway outside of the theatre.

"Hey!" Paige called to Piper and Leo. They were both sitting against the far wall and Leo had his face in his hands. "Oh my gosh! Is something wrong?" Paige asked for the second time. She and Phoebe kneeled down beside the other two.

Piper sounded worried, but usually, this was her job, as she was the eldest of the sisters. "Leo's not well. It seems like there's a lot of demonic evil around here…" She explained to her sisters the force-field on the door and the incident with the doorman.

"But how has Leo been after this? It seems like it's starting to fit," Phoebe concluded, in a pensive mood. "Paige actually found an entry on Telazor with an unfinished spell after it."

Piper turned to her husband. "Are you okay, honey?"

Leo just kept on shaking his head and looking at the carpet. "I can't remember…it felt like…like he was possessing my mind….like he had entered it…" His voice was hardly recognizable as his own. It sounded very shaky.

"Do you feel like you've forgotten something?" Phoebe asked.

Piper took one of her husband's hands in hers. "Take your time," she said, patiently.

There were a few moments of silence as Leo, with one hand on his forehead, kept on looking at the floor, finding what to answer. "He…he started taking something…a memory…before he blew up…"

"What were you thinking about at the time?" Paige asked.

Leo thought for another moment, then it seemed to dawn on him. "About…a…a…girl…something happened to her that…that…I can't remember…"

The Charmed Ones seemed more relieved, as he had forgotten something they could fill him in on quickly and did so.

Afterwards, Phoebe asked, just to make sure, "Are you sure there was nothing else?"

"I am sure. Actually…I think I'm starting to feel better now…"

"I've got an idea: why don't I fix you up a relaxing potion? It has certainly helped me in my manytimes of stress. I'll be right back," Paige said enthusiastically, getting up.

"That…that would be a great, Paige…thank you," Leo told her, this time looking at her.

"No problem. That's what Whitelighters are for. Oh yeah, and Phoebe, you should fill them in on the whole Telazor spell, the thing on mind penetrators, and your premonition," Paige added, disappearing in a sea of blue, sparkling light.

Piper turned back to what Phoebe had said earlier. "So what were you saying about everything starting to fit?"

"Well, actually, I found this entry on mind penetrators at Magic School and I got a premonition from it…" She explained her findings, hunch, and the unfinished spell in a serious tone. "…Paige said she would explain the Telazor entry."

"Telazor must be a powerful mind penetrator, but I have to say, his servants are pretty powerful as well." She let out a breath. "Feebs, please promise me you'll be careful. Are you sure it was…you?"

Phoebe thought for a second. "Positive…and don't worry about me, Piper. I'll...I'll be okay," she said, in a non-convincing way. It was obvious that she was uneasy about everything.

Leo spoke up in a voice more characteristic of his. "We'll keep our eyes open for you, as well," he assured her.

"Thanks," she replied, then seemed to have remembered something. "Oh my gosh! The girl! Telazor could prey on anybody at any moment!"

Piper and Leo seemed to have woken up to reality as well. "Shoot! Why didn't we think of this before?" Piper asked mainly herself, helping her husband up. "Wait! The force-field on the door!" she yelled to Phoebe, who was running straight towards it.

Suddenly, the door opened to reveal the blank-faced, twelve-year-old girl and her crying mom.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey, everybody! Thanks for the reviews! This chapter is a bit emotional, or at least I tried making it that way. Please tell me how I did on it!

Chapter 5: The "Ex-Witch"

The girl's mother looked very worried and her voice shook as she spoke. "Please h-help my daughter!" Then, realizing whom she was talking to, she said, panicking, "I can't believe it! No…I…I thought I had escaped from m-magic! What am I doing? I'm asking the Charmed Ones for help…witches!" She was in her early forties and had shoulder length, faded blond hair. Her daughter just kept on staring straight ahead, practically oblivious to anything that was going on. She was actually very pretty with long blond hair.

Piper and Leo walked ahead to where Phoebe was standing. Phoebe started, "Well, first, please calm down. Take deep breaths. We are here to help; you have come to the right people. Don't worry. I am Phoebe and this is Piper and Leo." She motioned to her sister and husband. "There is also Paige, but she is not here at the moment." Of course, it seemed weird to Phoebe to be introducing themselves to total strangers, but after all, weren't they helping these Innocents? Her sisters and her basically decided to trust them when they agreed to help them…before this rather awkward meeting.

Piper and Leo seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "Anyways, why don't we all sit down?" Piper offered in her most polite voice. The group moved to the far wall, Leo having to guide the strangers. Piper, Leo, and Phoebe sat against the wall, with the mother and girl facing them. "May I ask what are your names?" Piper asked.

The woman seemed to be calming down a bit. "I…I am Claire Harrington and this is my daughter, Megan."

"Before we begin, Claire, were there any other children hurt?" Phoebe asked. She held her breath for the answer.

"Fortunately, no. There was nothing suspicious after what happened to my daughter," she said slowly, her voice almost in a whisper.

"That's okay, then. We were just worried…" Phoebe said, trailing off and thinking of something. "Paige!" she said louder and clearer. The youngest sister appeared into view a second later with a thermos in her hand.

"Right on time! I just finished pouring the potion in the thermos when….Oh! Hello!" Her voice immediately changed to a more polite tone, not expecting to see anybody other than her sisters and Leo. Claire looked uneasy seeing her appear like that. "I'm Paige. Have I missed anything important?" She sat down beside Piper and Claire and handed the thermos to Leo. Piper reintroduced the strangers and told her that nothing else happened in the theatre. During this time, Phoebe was searching her purse frantically and pulled out a thin-sized novel. She then hurried towards the large wooden door they came out from with the book in her hand. Opening the door silently, she wedged the door with the book and peered through the crack, which was just enough to keep track of what was going on. She could also hear Telazor's voice.

"Nice thinking, Feebs," Piper said with a smile. "Tell us if you hear or see anything suspicious." Phoebe sat down beside the door, her back against the wall. She would occasionally peak through the crack to see what was going on. "Anyhow, how is your daughter acting now? Did you try to help her at all?" Piper asked, getting back to business.

"I didn't know what to do." She looked at her daughter, who was still in a trance and expressionless. "When she came back to her seat, I thought I had just imagined it, that she was fine. I told myself that it couldn't be magic, that it was behind us. Besides, we only started leading 'Mortal' lives to move on from the bad history the Harrington family has. You probably know about that." A tear dropped from her eye and her face became redder. She started stroking her daughter's long hair. "After a while, I became more worried. I asked her whether she was okay, but she never said anything. Then, I looked around to see if there was anybody who could help me. That was when I saw you leave the theatre. I thought I recognized you as do-gooders." She gave a little laugh. "I was just so desperate. I had to wait until the act was done to not arouse any suspicions." Then, she burst out, "I am such a bad mother! I shouldn't have waited…I knew there was something wrong, but I just didn't want to think of magic anymore." Tears dripped from her eyes. She kissed Megan's hair. "I'm so sorry, darling," she apologized.

"Well, honey, you can't beat yourself up about it," Paige told her. As a Whitelighter, she had had lots of charges who didn't want to use their powers for many reasons. She understood that. "All that matters is that you have found help and we're here to lend a hand, which we have started doing. But first, you'll have to accept magic for your daughter's sake. We know that it's hard because we know you don't trust it, but magic is a part of you and yes, it can be for good, not evil." She looked towards Megan.

Claire looked unconvinced. "No…I just can't…I…you don't understand…my family is known for being Warlocks. I just had to stop using my powers when all those I loved turned…turned evil!" She started sobbing. Leo, having finished his potion, slid across and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Shying away right now is just about the worst thing that you can do for her, Claire. You can't lose her like this!" Paige said, her voice harsher. Realizing this, she reached for Claire's hand and held it in hers. "You just can't sit around being ashamed of your family. How much will that do to the world? Just because they used magic in a bad way does not mean you will. I mean, look at us! We're good and we always fight for it. You're a good person as well and that's what counts. We're here for you, okay?"

Claire had to think about this for a while, her sobbing going uncontrolled. After her breathing became more normal, she agreed, "You're…you're right. I have to do this for Megan…she's all I have in this world and it would be my fault if I lost her. I just don't know whether I'm ready." She used the back of her hand to wipe her tears.

Piper remembered the time she first got her powers. "We were never ready when we got our powers. We hardly believed in magic. It was a big shock for all of us and if we survived that, you absolutely can." Claire gave a little smile. "Now, if you're ready, we have some explaining to do," Piper said. When Claire nodded, she and her sisters slowly explained to her about Telazor's spell, the doorman, and mind penetrators. They carefully left out Phoebe's premonition in order not to scare her. They also did not want to ask her about her power in case she was not ready to use it yet.

"…I guess you were lucky the force-field died down so you weren't hurt by the door," Piper added.

The mother seemed to be digesting all of this very slowly and sat there thinking for a bit, this time without sobbing. "So you're saying that my daughter has probably lost some of her memories? But mind penetrators don't extract memories, do they?"

Paige revealed, "Well, actually, it depends. Now, I have some information for all of you about Telazor." She took a breath and looked at Phoebe, who had just taken another peak. "The Book of Shadows says that Telazor has the ability to tamper with memories. He likes to extract your happiest ones because they are the most powerful, therefore adding to his power. He can also make you relive your worst moments over and over again."

"Is that all he can do?" Leo asked.

"I don't know. That was all before the vanquishing spell. I…"

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" Megan screamed a high-pitched scream, clutching her head. She yelled some more. Paige tried to put her hand on Megan's mouth, but Megan was moving too much. Quickly, Phoebe peered into the door crack.

"Don't worry, everyone. I will check on it," she heard Telazor say with a hint of excitement. The demon was heading right towards the door.


End file.
